This application seeks continued support for an inaugural Bridges to the Baccalaureate program between the University of Kansas and Haskell Indian Nations University. In concert with other NIH supported programs (IMSD, RISE, and IRACDA), the 500 Nations Bridge program will lower barriers that impede the transition of American Indian students from Haskell to KU or other four-year institutions. Promising Haskell students will be identified, recruited into the Bridges program and provided information, advising and academic counseling on majors and careers. If needed, developmental opportunities in math and composition skills will be provided at the Haskell RISE Learning Center. As an intermediate step to independent research with KU faculty, freshman Haskell students will participate in a research design / methods group laboratory experience jointly taught by KU and Haskell faculty. Students will then move to KU faculty research labs in a wide range of biomedically relevant disciplines. Faculty development activities will include participation of Haskell faculty in Bridge-sponsored workshops on web based instructional technology and strategies to extend writing assignments across the curriculum. Integration of curriculum between Haskell and KU will include offering Bridge sponsored seminars at Haskell and encouraging Haskell students to participate in the balanced KU Exchange Program that allows Haskell students to enroll in KU courses without cost. Financial support following transfer to KU will be centered on a seamless continuation of research activities financially supported by the KU IMSD - Bioscience Initiative program. An Advisory Committee composed of both internal and external members will meet annually to review and plan for the progress of the Bridge program. Evaluation and tracking procedures will allow for both regular adjustment of activities during the course of the program and an assessment of whether goals have been met. In summary, continuation of the Bridges program will sustain the momentum that Haskell and KU collaborators have achieved as they work toward increasing the representation of American Indians in the scientific community.